


The Dinner That Wasn't

by YanzaDracan



Series: Not A Joke [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner That Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction with no profit made

Christian stopped when he stepped inside the stage door at Billy Bob’s. The rest of the band almost ran over him as he stared around the honky tonk he’d been in many times as a customer, but now … Now he was going to perform where some the greats had sang.

“Kane! What the hell, man. Get out of the damn door.” Jason yelled from behind Steve who was juggling two guitar cases.

“Sorry … Sorry … Just … Never mind.” Christian sputtered as he continued on to the stage area.

They got set up, did their sound and light check then settled in the lounge to relax until the show started at ten. After watching Christian make his sixth trip around the room, Steve grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside the stage door. Five grateful expressions followed them out the door.

“OK, what’s going on, Christian? I’ve never seen you this wound up before a show.” Steve fired up a cigarette.

“I’m not worried about the show.” He did a couple more turns around the alley. “Jenny. I’m worried how this whole telling the family about us is going. What’s it gonna do to him.”

“We should know soon enough. He supposed to be here for the show.” Steve checked his watch. “Wanna go see if he’s out front?”

Christian’s face lit up. He stopped long enough to pull Steve into a hug.

“You have the best ideas.” He whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to remind you of that the next time you say, _‘that’s the dumbest thing you ever heard’_.” Steve gave him a quick kiss and pushed him through the door.

They walked around the edge of the stage to the table reserved for the band. They saw several friends of their band mates, but no Jensen.

“This ain’t good, is it?” Christian started to get wound up again.

Before Steve could answer, he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Shit.” He looked at the ID.

“What?” Christian looked over his shoulder.

“Jen, hey man where are you?” Steve asked casually.

He listened to the voice on the other end carefully trying to determine their other lover’s mood.

“Got started a little later than you planned?” He turned around trying to keep Christian from grabbing the phone.

“How’d it go?” Christian finally grabbed him around the waist and put his ear up next to the phone.

“How do you think? He’s acting like he sat on a fire ant hill.” Steve chuckled at the face Christian pulled.

“You know where they park the buses? Stow your stuff when you get here.” He listened for a couple more minutes. “We’ll see you about 10:30. Love ya, Jen. Kane, too.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“How’d he sound?”

“Fucking actors.” Steve growled as he went back to the lounge.

“Steve Carlson, you answer my question!” Christian chased him down the hall.

“Damn, Kane, you sound just like your mama.” Steve teased.

“Son of a bitch, Steve!”

“He’s a damn fine actor, and he doesn’t want us to worry before our biggest show on this tour, how do you think he sounded? He sounded perfect!” He slammed the bathroom door in Christian’s face.

~@~@~@~

They were halfway through the first set before Jensen appeared. He greeted the others at the table, gave the stage a wave and a smile before taking a pull off his beer. Christian and Steve both settled into the music now that Jensen was there and appeared none the worse for wear after dinner with his family.

The bus was loaded and on its way to their next show before the band started coming off their post show high. If the crowd reaction was any indication, they were a hit. From the numbers Eric texted them on merchandise sales, this tour was starting out on a high note.

They sprawled throughout the communal area of the bus, going over the performance and winding down with a few drinks. Steve turned to ask Jensen a question only to find him gone. A glance around found the door to their sleeping area closed off. A brief touch to the arm and a nod let Christian know he was leaving. The others exchanged glances.

“What’s up?” Craig questioned.

Looking toward the back of the bus, Christian answered. “Jenny had supper with his family before the show.” Looks of concern exchanged this time.

“How’d that go?” Melissa asked.

“Only Jen knows for sure.” Chris frowned.

“Don’t you think you oughta find out?” Tim pushed.

“When did ya’ll become such a bunch of old ladies?” Christian growled. “Ya know Jen don’t like to be crowded. Steve’s the best one to be in there right now. He’ll let me know for cryin’ out loud.”

“Hey if we’re gonna be cooped up in an enclosed space with you and Carlson for six weeks, we need Jensen on top of his game.” Jason teased.

~@~@~@~

Before he could answer a worried looking Steve called from the back of the bus. Christian was at the door before the words were out of his mouth. He stopped inside the door when he saw a pale, shell-shocked Jensen sitting on the side of the bed staring at his hands as he twirled the slim band. Christian crawled to the middle of the bed and pulled the younger man back against his chest.

“Jenny, boy, tell us what happened.” Chris coaxed quietly.

Jensen turned and laid his head on Christian’s shoulder, Steve pressed against Christian’s side and Jensen’s back.

“You want the good news, the bad news, or the just shoot me and put me out of my misery news?” Jensen tried to joke.

“Start at the top, darlin’. We got ‘til set-up time tomorrow.” Christian crooned.

“I was gonna wait ‘til after supper to talk to ‘em, just enjoy a little time with ‘em before I dropped my little bombshell.” Emotional turmoil putting Texas back in his speech. “But while we were eatin’ Mack saw my ring. She was teasin’ me ‘bout runnin’ off with Jay and getting’ married. Without thinkin’, I fired back that I hadn’t married Jared, but he was my maid of honor.” He rubbed his face against the broad chest.

Steve hugged him as they took a minute to remember their ceremony at Steve’s parents’ house. “Then what?”

“It brought supper to a screechin’ halt. Mack’s eyes and smile got great big. We decided to table the discussion ‘til after we ate, but I was too wound up to eat. Anyway, Mack’s thrilled she’s got two really hunky brothers-in-law, her words, not mine, Josh wasn’t thrilled, said he didn’t like it, but that I was still his brother. Whatever that means. Mom and Dad didn’t say anything. We sat and looked at each other for a while. I got so I couldn’t stand the silence any more so I left.” He paused to regain control over his whirling emotions. “My baby sister ...” He stopped and gave a bitter laugh. “My baby sister walked me to the door and told me not to worry, SHE’d talk to them. For Christ’s sake, my baby sister was the only fuckin’ adult in the house. I dropped the rental and took a cab to Billy Bob’s from the airport.” The green eyes started to swim with tears. “She called me when you guys were breakin’ down. Said mom and dad said they loved me, but they needed some time to digest everything. It’s not like they didn’t know my preferences. What’s the big surprise! Did they think that one day I was gonna wake up and find a ‘nice’ girl and have babies and dog?” The normally quiet voice was harsh with tears.

“I don’t know about the babies, but we could probably do the dog thing.” Christian teased quietly brushing the tears off freckled cheeks.

The three men stretched out on the big bed with Jensen sandwiched in the middle. Between the emotional upheaval and the rocking motions of the bus, they were soon asleep.

~@~@~@~

If Jensen was especially quiet and Christian and Steve especially protective, no one mentioned it. The band circled the wagons to keep things on an even keel, and everyone sane. Managers and promoters were subjected to a lot more Kane and very little Christian, but no one seemed put off. They were drawing bigger crowds than projected, and had begun to draw the attention of people who _‘knew’_ people.

Two weeks after the dinner that wasn’t, they were fueling the bus at a truck stop in Missouri when Jensen’s phone rang. The group got quiet when he went pale under his tan. His lovers squeezed the back of his neck and his arm to show their support.

“Hello.”

“Hey mom.”

Green eyes began to sparkle with tears. Color slowly came back into the handsome face.

“I understand, mom. Christian and Steve were with me. They’re touring this summer. I just invited myself along.”

“Yeah … I really do. I think this is like you and Dad kind.” Tears ran silently down his cheeks.

“Tell everyone I love ‘em. Tell Mack I’ll talk to her later. Love you and dad. This is the best thing you’ve ever given me.”

The phone landed on the table with a thud as he turned his face into Steve’s neck to hide his tears. Christian wrapped around him from behind. When they looked up, Melissa was wiping her face where her mascara had run while the guys were trying to act like it was no big deal. A month later they were back in Dallas.

 

~@~@~@~

The tour had been off the charts. Nashville was making noises about albums and contracts, which everyone was looking at a bit cockeyed wondering if it was real or just someone blowing smoke.

Christian’s mom had called and told him to bring everyone to the house for an end of tour party. The band had a couple days to kill before their flights,, so everyone was coming. Christian, Jensen and Steve had already planned a few extra days in Texas before going to Steve’s folks for a couple more, so they had the bus drop them at the Kane house. This would be the last block of time they would be together until Christmas hiatus.

Cars were pulled out of the garage so luggage and equipment could be quickly stored. There were hugs and kisses, back slaps and handshakes while beer and sodas were passed and everyone ‘settled in’.

Steve wandered into the kitchen to see if Mama Kane and Christian’s sister needed help. He nearly backed out of the room when he saw two other people already there. He’d met Jensen’s mother and sister, but that was before they knew about the change in the men’s relationship. However, MacKenzie saw him before he could make his escape. Giving a squeal, she ran over and engulfed him in a hug. Helpless do anything less, he hugged her back and watched the other women warily. Christian’s mom and sister greeted him as always, chattering about what still needed done. Jensen’s mother had yet to say anything.

Finally she approached the singer, and gave him a light hug.

“I think here is where I say ‘Welcome to the family’, but I think Mac has covered that.” She was smiling widely when she stepped back.

“You’re all okay with us, now?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yes, Steve. It took a lot of talking and soul searching, but it finally came down to Jensen’s happiness. As long as he’s happy, then nothing else matters.”

“Mom?” Everyone in the room turned to see Jensen and Christian standing at the sliding glass door.

“Come here and hug you mother, boy.” Christian’s mother chastised her son. “I wanted to meet our other set of in-laws, so I invited everyone here for the weekend.” Mama Kane announced to the room.

Eyes on Jensen’s mother and sister, Christian hugged his mother and sister.

“Where’s dad?” Jensen asked cautiously as Mac ran to her brother.

“They’re on an ice and drink run. Josh will be here in a little while.” Donna Ackles pulled her middle child close. “It’s all fine, Jensen.” His mother whispered in his ear.

He walked over to Steve when his mother let go. She then turned to Christian.

“Christian.” She gave him a hug. “Don’t let this all be for nothing.” She spoke too quiet for the others to hear.

“It won’t be.” He promised.

A year later he sat alone in a small house in Nashville, Tennessee, staring at the thin platinum band on his left hand. He was packing to move back to Los Angeles to start a new series called _Leverage_ wondering how everything had gotten so fucked up that he had broken his promise to Jensen Ackles’s mother, and how was he going to fix it.

~ Fini ~


End file.
